Head Rush
by Numbuh 214
Summary: Something happened to Lindsay in the middle of a food fight! But, was it bad? Read to find out! One-shot. Rated for slight language.


Yes, 15 of the 16 campers still in the game had just woken up and started a food fight. Why? Duncan muttered, "Forget this slop!" and threw his bowl at the one person who deserved it: Heather. One yell later, and war broke out.

"We're running out of ammo, babe! You're the 'CIT'; what now?"

"I don't know, but why are you calling me 'Babe' when YOU'RE the pig in this conversation?"

"Ho ho, glad to see you still have your wit on the battlefield, babe!" But, it was apparent that the Screaming Gophers were one person short…

"Where's Lindsay? Girl's usually in Heather's shadow… would you happen to know, Miss Goddess Complex?"

"Well FYI, Rocky Road, I DON'T! I'm not that girl's babysitter, no matter how much she needs one!" …But, as fate would have it,…

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I really had to go to the little girls' room…" Lindsay burst into the fray obliviously.

"HO shit! Time out, guys! Lindsay's in da crossfire!" LeShawna attempted to signal the Killer Bass to get a temporary ceasefire. But it was too late for what happened. Harold, acting solely on impulse, grabbed the closest thing to his good arm (which happened to be a bowl) and threw. Time seemed to slow for everyone involved. Despite warnings from everyone, Lindsay didn't know what hit her until it was too late. CRRRSSSHHH!!! The bowl shattered on impact with her head and she fell to the ground unconscious. "…Gosh, I'm sorry. I dunno what came over me."

Duncan was the first to run up to her and check the point of impact. "It ain't bleedin'; she'll be fine if we get some ice for her. HEY, CHEF! WE NEED SOME ICE HERE!"

Chef came prepared. He had enough ice packs, bandages, and gauze for a small army. "Yeah, you learn a thing or two about bein' precautious on the battlefield…" he commented as he applied the ice pack and wrapped the gauze around her head.

"…Apparently, you do." Duncan replied. "Anyways, good thing it hit her head, right?" His attempt to lighten the mood didn't totally fail. He got a few chuckles out of it, but everyone was at least smiling.

_Some time later…_

"Mmmmm…"

"Ho, good! You're finally waking up, Lindsay!"

"Ooohh… what happened back there, Tyler?"

"First, it's -- wait, did you get my name right?"

"…OMIGOSH I TOOOOOTALLY DID!"

"Well. I think you're going to be thanking Harold instead of accepting his apology."

"Yeah, seriously. My head feels SOOOO much clearer!"

"Ahh, nice! Hey Chef! I think Lindsay wants to tell the rest of the camp somethin'!"

_After 20 or so minutes…_

"Whoa, girl! Iss like dat bump turned ya brain on! No 'fence…"

"None taken, LeShawna!" Lindsay replied with a small giggle. "I TOOOOTALLY realize how dumb I was acting now… probly looked like a dummy on national TV."

"HEY CAMPERS!" this bullhorn-assisted shout succeeded in its plight to scare the crap out of all the mentioned campers.

"Ugggghhh… You said we weren't gonna get 'challenged' until Tuesday!" This came from Gwen, complete with air quotes.

"Oh, I'm not here with a challenge --" Chris MacLean started

"-- for once." Duncan interrupted. The campers laughed at this (Lindsay included for once).

"…ANYWAYS… I was sent here cuz I got word that SOMEBODY accidentally grew a brain."

"Yeah, that was me. Sorry, Chris." Lindsay quipped sarcastically.

"…Whoa. It's like she's a whole diff'rent person! And that. Is. AWE-HAW-HAW-SOME! But sadly, too awesome for our audience. Which is why I have this." With no further warning, Chris took out a rock and threw it at the swollen spot on Lindsay's head in one swift motion. Luckily, Tyler was close by and -- for once -- quick enough; he caught the rock moments before it hit her. As you can probably tell, this triggered a "spit-take" moment.

"WHAT?! He actually catches something?! Okay, NOW I've seen everything! Y'know what? My producers said I had to make Lindsay dumb again, but SCREW IT; it ain't worth my valuable time! I'll let ya stay smart, but as far as the cameramen and TV audience is concerned, you're still a ditz; got it, Lindsay?" Chris bargained.

"Deal!!! I get to keep my brain, I get to keep my brain…" Lindsay sing-songed.

The rest of the campers celebrated with her. Maybe they had to deal with pretending she was a ditz every now and again, but it was a lot better than her BEING a ditz. And best of all (to Heather), she was still her sheep!

---

**KK, sorry I haven't written anything in like forever.**

Sonic: You SHOULD be! I wanna frickin' rescue Amy and get my girl already!

**Hush, you.**

Amy Rose: Awwww, Sonic! You're making me blush! *throws arms around him*

…**OK, that's cute. You're off the hook, you two. Sorry; it's just that I got a bit of writer's block. I've been trying to write some one-shots to maybe put me in the mood, but it's just not working…**

Lindsay: Awww, don't worry, Numbuh. You'll think of something eventually; I know it! *friendly glomp*

**Aww, thanks, Lindsay. You always know how to cheer me up. Anyways,… **

Lindsay: R&R!! How did Numbuh do at unditzifying me?

**Thanks, Lindsay. Also, I don't plan to continue this, but you can write something that takes place in the same "canon"; just credit me for the base plot. KBAI!**


End file.
